London Buses route 180
London Buses route 180 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Belvedere and Lewisham, it is operated by London Central. History Route 180 commenced operation on 7 October 1951 between Plumstead and Catford garage via Woolwich, Greenwich and Lewisham. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Catford (TL) garage using AEC Regent III RTs. The route was introduced as a replacement for tram route 36. On 4 March 1953, it was extended to Lower Sydenham. On 8 May 1963, it was withdrawn between Plumstead Common and Woolwich and redirected to Abbey Wood. From 27 October 1984, route 180 was withdrawn between Catford garage and Lower Sydenham. On 27 April 1991, the route was rerouted from Catford to Hither Green replacing part of route 36. From 8 October 1991, the route was curtailed from Hither Green to Lewisham, while at the other end it was extended to Thamesmead. On 14 February 1998, it passed to Harris Bus operating from their Belvedere (BV) garage with brand new East Lancs Pyoneer bodied Volvo Olympians introduced. Following Harris Bus running into financial difficulty, route 180 was taken over by East Thames Buses on 25 March 2000. It was extended from Thamesmead to Belvedere garage on 23 November 2002. In 2002, the East Lancs Pyoneer bodied Volvo Olympians were replaced by brand new low floor Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs. On 3 October 2009, East Thames Buses was sold to London General, which included a five-year contract to operate route 180. On 1 October 2016, the route was retained by London General with Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs introduced. In November 2016, the Wright Eclipse Gemini and Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs. On 2 December 2017, Belvedere (BV) garage was announced closed and the operation was transferred to London Central operating from their Belvedere (BV) garage. On 17 August 2018, it was initially confirmed from 08 December 2018, Route 180 be diverted away from Belvedere Industrial Estate and will be extended to the newly built housing estate Erith Quarry via Church Manorway, Lower Road, West Street, Erith Town Centre & Fraser Road. Also in the other direction, it is due to be curtailed back from Lewisham Shopping Centre to Charlton and be diverted to serve and terminate at North Greenwich Station via We Anchor & Hope Lane, Bugsby Way and Millenium Village. Route 129 will also be extended from Greenwich (Cutty Sark) to Lewisham Shopping Centre on the same date. However, following TfL’s announcement a week later that Crossrail has been postponed until Autumn 2019, it is likely that any changes to the route maybe postponed as well. Current Route Route 180 operates via these primary locations: *Belvedere Industrial Area *Yarnton Way *Abbey Wood *McLeod Road *Plumstead High Street *Plumstead Station *Woolwich Town Centre (For Woolwich Arsenal station) *Woolwich Ferry *Woolwich Road *Charlton *East Greenwich Library *Greenwich Cutty Sark *Greenwich Station *Greenwich South Street *Lewisham Road *Lewisham Station *Lewisham Shopping Centre External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) Gallery 180 to Belvedere, Industrial Area.png 180.png 180 at Greenwich.png 180 at Woolwich.png 180 2.png 180 4.png 180, London Buses routes